


It was a Dark and Sarcastic Knight

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Sometimes there are moments in life where you simultaneously want to laugh and (lightly) punch someone in the arm. While violence is never the answer, this is one of those moments.





	It was a Dark and Sarcastic Knight

**Author's Note:**

> 09/26/18: 
> 
> If you cracked up at the slightly altered title, you have Thrawn to thank for coming up with the brilliant shift :)

“Help me!  _Please!”_

 

“Honey, that werewolf needs help!”

 

Rupert looked up at the telly, studying the screen out of curiosity.

 

Buffy, on the other hand, had no real interest. Maybe it was because of her chosen career path, but she found she wasn't really one for horror films.

 

But when her mentor and friend started to silently shake whilst staring at the screen, she grew concerned.

 

_Can it be possible for a TV to possess someone?_  After years of living in Sunnydale, it really seemed like anything was possible.

 

The shakes were growing, and so was the concern.

 

“Giles, is something wrong?”

 

When he was unable to respond, that's when she knew she had to act:

 

She quickly turned him around, disconcerted just thinking about all the possibilities.

 

He was turning red, but a playful smirk was fixed upon his face. And his eyes were glowing with mirth.

 

She sighed in relief, waiting for the laughing fit to be over. 

 

“It’s all just so ridiculous! How did they even think  _that_ would pass for a werewolf?”

 

He had been so taken aback by the absurdity of the movie -- not only the plot and the acting itself, but also the...  _attempts_ at costuming -- that he couldn’t help but shake with silent mirth.

 

She of course smacked him for scaring her for a moment, totally ignoring his complaint about her ridiculous strength.

 

And then they both proceeded to make fun of the movie for the remainder of the night.

 

All in all, a good way to end a tiring week.

 

"You call that a stab?" She said to hero of the film, who was currently facing what the 60s had thought was a vampire.

 

"Well, at least they didn't make it a ' _dark and stormy night'_!"

 

"But, really,  _that's_ the cliche you go with?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what was the quotation of interest?
> 
>  
> 
> “Help me! Please!”  
>   
> “Honey, that werewolf needs help!”  
>  __  
> \--- Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt  
>   
> 


End file.
